Savage Kingdom
Savage Kingdom is the 19th episode of Season 1 in Avengers Unleashed. Characters Featured Characters * Avengers ** Captain America / Steve Rogers ** Iron Man / Tony Stark *** F.R.I.D.A.Y. ** Spider-Man / Peter Parker *** Jocasta ** Thor ** Hulk / Bruce Banner ** Captain Marvel / Carol Danvers ** Phoenix Princess / Mary Jane Watson ** Black Widow / Natasha Romanoff ** White Swan / Gwen Stacy ** Black Panther / T'Challa ** Falcon / Sam Wilson *** Redwing ** Tigra / Greer Grant ** Silk / Cindy Moon ** She-Hulk / Jennifer "Jen" Walters * Power Pack (first appearance) (join Avengers Academy) ** Zero-G / Alex Power (first appearance) ** Lightspeed / Julie Power (first appearance) ** Mass Master / Jack Power (first appearance) ** Energizer / Katie Power (first appearance) Supporting Characters * S.W.O.R.D. ** Quake / Daisy Johnson (first appearance) * Devil Dinosaur (first appearance) * Avengers Academy ** American Son / Max Olson ** Midgard Valkyrie / Tarene Olson ** Kid Arachnid / Miles Morales ** Spider-Girl / Anya Corazon ** Reptil / Humberto Lopez ** Ms. Marvel / Kamala Khan ** Nova / Sam Alexander Villains * Sauron (first appearance) * Alchemax ** Vanessa Mariana (first appearance) * Kraven the Hunter * Abomination / Emil Blonsky * Kingpin / Wilson Fisk (mentioned only) Other Characters * Stan Lee (picture only) Premise Spider-Man and Captain Marvel work alongside Daisy Johnson (also known as the Inhuman S.W.O.R.D. Agent Quake) to defeat Sauron, who plans to start to manipulate the animals and dinosaurs in Savage Land to build a new super-weapon which will "devolve" humans to prehistoric level. At the same time, Quake's surrogate children the Power Pack (consisting of the Power siblings Alex, Julie, Jack and Katie) befriend Devil Dinosaur and receive help from the Avengers in protecting him from Sauron's control while they work to solve the secrets of a mysterious power within Devil Dinosaur. Plot It starts with a cargo ship carrying special delivery for Vanessa Mariana, the CEO of Alchemax who longs to obtain resources to redeem Wilson Fisk's crimes and clear his name. Just as Mariana arrives in the docks to receive her prize, however, a mysterious gigantic beast breaks free from its shipping container and wreaks havoc in the ship, releasing the animals which were captured by Alchemax's hired smugglers in the progress. As the animals escape and go for a rampage on the docks and nearby facilities, the beast, revealed to be a red-skinned Tyrannosaurus the smugglers reffer to as Devil Dinosaur, is shown running straight to New York. Next morning, Peter Parker is guiding his roommate Daisy Johnson and the Power Pack (consisting of siblings Alex, Julie, Jack and Katie) for a small tour at the Avengers Facility at the same time the Avengers Academy trainees are having more lessons with Black Panther and Wasp. Just then, they witness the Hulk battling Abomination outside the facility, leading Peter and Daisy to take action as Spider-Man and Quake respectively, eventually helping Hulk take down Abomination, who turns out to be suffering of some sort of post-trauma disorder while being chased all over the city by Kraven the Hunter. Kraven arrives to capture Abomination, only to be defeated by Spider-Man as White Swan and Phoenix Princess read his mind and learn of his plans to capture the animals and beasts of Savage Land which had been taken from there to New York. While he leads the other Avengers on handling the situation in New York, Iron Man has Spider-Man, Captain Marvel and Quake go to Savage Land and discover the mastermind behind the chaos and Vision stays to look after the Power siblings. After a short training season under Vision's teachings, the Power siblings are taken back to Quake's residence. In the yard, the siblings have an unexpected encounter with Devil Dinosaur. To their bigger surprise, the children learn of Devil's peaceful compassionate nature and decide to have fun with him. Meanwhile, Spider-Man, Captain Marvel and Quake arrive in Savage Land and, after battling countless mutated dinosaurs, sneak into the island's dormant volcano, where they discover the mastermind behind the issuing chaos: Sauron, an energy vampire who resembles a humanoid Pteranodon. The three overhear of his plan to manipulate the animals of Savage Land in helping take over humans' technology to create a super-weapon which will "devolve" humanity to prehistoric level. Spider-Man, Captain Marvel and Quake manage to sabotage the machine and escape, though Sauron soon discovers and chases after them. Back in New York, as the other Avengers intercept the runaway animals and prepare to transport them back to Savage Land, Captain America and Phoenix Princess soon find the Power siblings with Devil Dinosaur, whom the Avengers take to the facility for analysis. Phoenix Princess reads Devil's mind and acknowledges that he is nearly as intelligent as an average human being while Iron Man and Silk check on Devil's blood-sample and deduce his ability to absorb energy with his large teeth. Just then, Spider-Man, Captain Marvel and Quake arrive in New York, but they are ambushed by Sauron, who damages their Quinjet, causing it fall off the sky. The three manage to eject from the Quinjet, which crashes on a Alchemax factory. Just then, they discover evidences of Vanessa Mariana's involvement with the rampage of Savage Land's animals and expose her, but not before Sauron steals one of the Alchemax weapons to recreate his device. Overhearing of the situation, the Avengers confront Sauron, who manages to manipulate Alchemax's robots to attack the city, distracting the heroes enough for Sauron to face Devil Dionsaur and attempt to manipulate him with his hypnotic eyes. But Devil (who had absorbed one of the Alchemax weapons which was chraged with Vibranium) proves himself immune to Sauron's powers and fights back. Spider-Man, Quake, Captain Marvel and the Power Pack siblings also face Sauron and defeat him as Iron Man destroys the core of Alchemax, disabling the robots. As Sauron is taken to Prison 42 and Mariana is taken to jail, the Avengers return the animals back to Savage Land. Devil Dinosaur (who felt like an outcast in the island) declines returning to his former home and decides to stay with the Power siblings, who join the Avengers Academy program. Daisy decides to leave the siblings under Peter's care as she goes on to settle businesses with S.W.O.R.D., though she vows to come back for the children to see how well they are doing. Voice Cast * Scott Porter as Spider-Man / Peter Parker * Ashley Johnson as Phoenix Princess / Mary Jane Watson * Laura Bailey as Quake / Daisy Johnson, Black Widow / Natasha Romanoff * Mick Wingert as Iron Man / Tony Stark * Roger Craig Smith as Captain America / Steve Rogers * Jennifer Hale as Captain Marvel / Carol Danvers, J.A.R.V.I.S. * Travis Willingham as Thor * Mae Whitman as White Swan / Gwen Stacy * James C. Mathis III as Black Panther / T'Challa * E.G. Daily as American Son / Max Olsen * Colleen Villard as Wasp / Janet Van Dyne, Zero-G / Alex Power * Tara Strong as Lightspeed / Julie Power, Midgard Valkyrie / Tarene Olson, Jocasta * Kate Higgins as Mass Master / Jack Power * Michelle Ruff as Energizer / Katie Power * Bumper Robinson as Falcon / Sam Wilson * Kimberly Brooks as Tigra / Greer Grant * Nadji Jeter as Kid Arachnid / Miles Morales * Kathreen Khavari as Ms. Marvel / Kamala Khan * Scott Menville as Nova / Sam Alexander * Alyssa Milano as Silk / Cindy Moon * Eliza Dushku as She-Hulk / Jennifer Walters * Fred Tatasciore as Hulk / Bruce Banner * Kari Wahlgren as Spider-Girl / Anya Corazon * Antony Del Rio as Reptil / Humberto Lopez * Dee Bradley Baker as Devil Dinosaur * Robin Atkin Downes as Sauron * Steven Blum as Abomination / Emil Blonsky * Kevin Michael Richardson as Kraven the Hunter * Lani Minella as Vanessa Mariana Notes References Category:Avengers Unleashed Category:Episodes